Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of driving the same, including a display device in which a touch sensor is embedded in a display panel and a touch sensitive element is included to provide touch recognition and tactile feedback to a user in response to a touch input, and a method of driving the same.
Description of the Related Art
Touch sensors are devices that detect a touch input of a user, such as a screen touch for a display device or a gesture. These are widely used in touch sensor display devices in public facilities in large-sized display devices, such as a smart TV, and the like, and in portable display devices, such as smart phones, tablet PCs, and the like.
Touch sensors may be classified based on the position at which the touch sensor is disposed in the display device. For example, the touch sensors may be classified as: in-cell type touch sensors, in which the touch sensor is embedded in a display panel; an on-cell type touch sensor, in which the touch sensor is formed on the top of the display panel; an add-on type touch sensor in which a separately manufactured touch sensor is separately disposed on the top of the display device; and a hybrid type touch sensor, in which the various types of touch sensors are combined. Among the various types of the touch sensors, the add-on type increases the thickness of the display device and the corresponding manufacturing cost, because a separate touch sensor needs to be attached to the top of the display device and thus, this type of touch sensor may not be desirable. Additionally, it is difficult to attach the add-on type touch sensor to a flexible display device. Therefore, in recent years, there has been an increasing interest in integrating the touch sensor in the display device by using an in-cell type touch sensor, or the add-on type touch sensor has been continuously made in order to provide a light and thin display device.
In recent years, there has been an increasing interest in haptic devices that not only detect the touch input of the user but also transfer a tactile feedback, which may be felt with a finger or a stylus pen, to notify the user that the touch input of the user has been pursued.
Among the various haptic devices, a haptic device adopting an eccentric rotating mass (ERM), a linear resonant actuator (LRA), a piezo ceramic actuator, and the like, have been used. However, haptic devices are generally made of an opaque material, they vibrate the entirety of the display device rather than a specific part, they cannot provide different vibrations, and they may be easily broken by external impact due to low durability.
Accordingly, there is an increased interest in developing haptic devices which solve the above discussed problems associated with display devices having touch sensors integrated therein.